The New Kid
by MidoriHasenabi209
Summary: It is the start of a new school year and a new student joins Mikan's class. Who is she? What tricks does she have up her sleeve? And what does Natsume have to do with it all? And one question arises: Who is she, really?
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…

**The New Kid**

Sakura Mikan entered the class, dodging flying paper aeroplanes, levitating people, blasts and explosions, and greeted her class cheerfully.

_It's a new school year, but why has nothing changed at all?_ Mikan thought, casting an eye on her class, _It's been a short time since I came here, and it feels like forever!_

"Class, settle down! Settle down!" Narumi-sensei, but, as usual, no one took heed to what he said. "I have an announcement to make!"

Several people reluctantly looked up. Narumi-sensei decided this was enough, and after a dramatic pause, he said, "We have a new friend joining our class this year!"

There was a shocked silence. Eyes turned to Mikan for a split second, much to her annoyance. Narumi smiled and said to the door, "You can come in now."

The door creaked open. When a girl of Mikan's age entered, the room became temporarily airless. A girl of startling beauty ambled to Narumi, a confident and alluring smile on her face. She had wavy, raven black hair, and two locks of hair were on either side of her face. She had tied up part of her wavy hair into two ponytails, and this gave a picture of cuteness, yet elegance. Her eyes were fun, and sparkling. She greeted her classmates with a smile and said, "_Yoroshiku (nice to meet you)!_ My name is Aoi. I hope we have a wonderful year with each other!"

Unlike Mikan when she came here for the first time, she did not seem startled at the bizarre class. She did not betray any hint of fear at all. Mikan felt her cheeks reddening when she focused her gaze on Aoi. Everyone was blushing, mesmerized, unable to take the sight in. Everyone but Sumire showed a sign of admiration.

Narumi-sensei was still smiling and said, "Aoi-san, you seem to have captivated the class. Is your alice the human pheromone alice?"

Aoi was beginning to look slightly flustered, and this made her really cute. "No, it isn't. I don't have that alice, and I'm not using my alice right now," she grinned rather embarrassedly.

Narumi-sensei laughed and said, "Natsume-kun, since you have experience in being a partner, would you mind being her partner and show her around?"

Natsume-kun observed Aoi and didn't speak for a moment. Then he said, "Whatever."

The whole class seemed to start a mini-uproar. "Why Natsume?" a boy shouted.

"Well, since this is settled, I have some business to attend to. _Sayonara_ everyone!" Narumi-sensei went out hurriedly.

Aoi took a seat next to Mikan. Mikan smiled at her, not wanting her to be anxious. "_Yoroshiku_! My name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan."

Aoi beamed, and started asking Mikan questions about the school. Mikan tried her best to answer them, but was frazzled by some questions.

"Aoi, if you want to ask about the school, it is best not to ask an idiot like Mikan. She'll probably tell you the toilet is in the gym, and the gym is in the laboratory." Hotaru gazed at her, speaking in her usual blunt manner, "I'm Hotaru, Mikan's best friend."

Aoi laughed heartily, and soon the whole class was introducing themselves. She responded politely and yet still managed to keep that smile.

Everyone except Sumire liked this girl. _Who the hell is this girl? _Sumire asked herself.

Natsume got up from his seat rather loudly. Everyone fell silent, looking at him curiously. He got up, and walked towards Aoi.

"Hey, _baka, _I want to talk to you about something." He said.

Mikan looked at Natsume rather crossly, then tried to explain to her, "Aoi-chan, don't mind him, he always says _baka_, don't get offended."

Aoi didn't seem to hear her. She smiled her wide smile, and then followed Natsume out of the room.

_What? Is she Natsume-kun's girlfriend? Why did she follow him like that?_ Sumire thought, shocked, _it can't be! I won't allow it!_

The whole class gathered to the closed door to eavesdrop, feeling rather shocked that Natsume wanted to speak to her privately.

"Why the hell are you here?" Natsume's voice started, "wait, don't tell me. I already know."

"Are you surprised?" Aoi's voice came out.

"Not really. I knew this would happen sooner or later."

_Natsume-kun knows her? No way! _Sumire mused.

"What I want to know is, how you escaped from them." Natsume said.

"How did you know I escaped?"

"Call it my instinct. So what did you do, _baka?_" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Natsume-oniichan (Big brother Natsume)" Aoi said, pronouncing the 'oniichan' slowly and clearly

Mikan couldn't believe her ears. "NATSUME HAS A YOUNGER SISTER?" she cried. The others tried to silence her, but it was no use. Natsume and Aoi heard.

"Oh, it's only Polka Dots." Natsume opened the door and looked at Mikan.

Aoi looked sheepish and then bowed in the traditional Japanese way to the crowd. "_Sumimasen _(excuse me), I didn't fully introduce myself earlier. My name is Hyuuga Aoi, and I am Natsume's younger twin"

* * *

"What's your alice, Aoi?" Sumire snapped, the next day.

"My alice? Well…." Aoi looked at Sumire, her eyes lost in thought. She seemed like she was having an internal battle whether she should tell or not, "Well, I can't say," she replied apologetically

"You can't say? Perhaps you have no alice after all! And to think I had _such_ high hopes on you. Guess I'm wrong. You're nothing but a loser!" Sumire taunted, throwing back her hair.

"Permy! Shut up you ass!" Natsume growled, defending his sister, "Or I'll burn they tiny brain of yours!"

Sumire looked like she had just been slapped and run over by a six-wheeled truck. "N-Natsume-kun…"

Aoi looked slightly flustered, almost like the time Narumi accused her of having a human pheromone alice. "Natsume-oniichan, I don't mind at all, really!" she said.

"Jinno-sensei is coming!" Iinchou announced.

Sumire looked ready to cry, but she glared at Aoi. _I hate you! You made me get on the wrong side of Natsume-kun! You'll pay for this!_

Jinno-sensei entered the room, and set the class in order.

Jinno-sensei looked at Aoi and said, "Aoi, you will now be known as a Special Star while you are at Gakuen Alice"

The whole class looked confused and Sumire questioned rather critically, "She just came here! We don't even know what her alice is! Why is she a Special Star?"

Jinno-sensei glared sharply at her and said, "We have tested her alice. She is able to control it almost perfectly. And she passed a special entrance exam with flying colours. If she chooses not to share her alice with you, that's really your problem, not hers. Aoi, there are not enough Special Star bedrooms, so you will have to share with Natsume. Is that clear?"

"_Hai,_ Jinno-sensei," Aoi bowed and sat down. Some girls looked jealous. But if looks could kill, the look Sumire gave could murder a whole army, as she glared at Aoi.

Outraged, Sumire stood up rather violently. "Jinno-sensei!"

Suddenly an announcement came, and an unmistakable, deep voice belonging to Persona rang out.

"_Hyuuga Natsume and Hyuuga Aoi, report to the office immediately. We have a favour to ask of you two."

* * *

_

Well, this is my first ever story, hope you like it! I hope this doesn't mirror anyone's story, because I thought it up myself. I know the real Aoi doesn't look like how I described, but this is how I picture her. A bit of criticism is appreciated. Please review!


	2. Project Natsume X Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…

Previously, on the last chapter!

_Who the hell is this girl? Sumire asked herself._

_Aoi looked sheepish and then bowed in the traditional Japanese way to the crowd. "Sumimasen (excuse me), I didn't fully introduce myself earlier. My name is Hyuuga Aoi, and I am Natsume's younger twin"_

**Project Natsume X Mikan!**

"_Hello? This is Ruka."_

"_I need your help tomorrow morning. Make sure you come early. Make sure there's nobody around." _A voice, nothing more than a whisper, sounded through the telephone.

"_W-Who is this?"_

"_Don't worry about details. Just be there tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting." _There was a click, and the person on the other side hung up.

_Just who was that person?_ Ruka thought, _waking me up at this hour…should I go through with it?_

Ruka sighed. _I can't say that didn't sound suspicious though. Maybe I'm included in some crazy scheme. Never mind, I'll just wait till tomorrow and see what happens.

* * *

_

Ruka entered the classroom rather hesitantly. "You're late!" A cross voice sounded, "We were just about to start planning!"

"_Yappari_ (as I guessed), its you, Aoi." Ruka smiled rather edgily.

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"Who else would whisper a phone call at night? I assume there was someone else in the room you didn't want to bother." Ruka explained.

Aoi blushed, "You saw right through me."

"Iinchou? You're here? And Nonoka and Anna? And you too, Tsubasa and Misaki? What's going on?" Ruka noticed, rather startled.

"Natsume-oniichan has been muttering the same words in his sleep the past few nights. He keeps saying 'Mikan, Mikan'. I was annoyed at first, but then I started thinking. I think its time we get Mikan-chan and Natsume-oniichan together." Aoi explained.

"Really? Count me in!" Ruka said eagerly.

"The first thing we've got to do is to convince Hotaru to assist us. She wouldn't help us when I tried to call her," Aoi said.

"H-Hotaru?" Ruka blushed

"Yeah. We figured we need you, since you're close to Hotaru and you're Natsume's best friend." Tsubasa winked, causing Ruka to flush all the more.

"Well, I suppose Hotaru's working at her lab. She normally works this early," Ruka's voice faded, as he turned a deep shade of red.

"Let's go then!" Nonoko and Anna chorused in unison.

* * *

"W-What's this?" Aoi was taken aback.

A ticketing machine was placed next to the front door of her lab.

_**-Press the button to get a ticket if you require Hotaru-sama's assistance.-**_

Iinchou, being the nearest, pressed the big, red button and took a ticket. It said:

_**-You are no. 86759403. Please wait in line. We are now serving no. 15. Have a nice day-**_

"W-What the hell??" Aoi shrieked

"She's always like that," Ruka sighed.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Iinchou gestured to a colourful board next to the ticketing machine.

_**-Prices for Hotaru-sama's assistance-**_

_**5,000 rabbits –Fee for a normal mission**_

_**50,000 rabbits –Fee for anything that requires physical strain**_

_**500,000 rabbits – Fee for anything Mikan-related**_

_**5,000,000 rabbits – Fee for anything Mikan and Natsume-related**_

"S-She saw right through us!" Aoi stammered.

"T-This is bad!" Misaki gasped.

"I'm going to call her!" Ruka said, taking out his phone.

"_Hello. This is Imai Hotaru. Ruka-kun, if you want a discount for the mission, I will gladly give you one. The price is now reduced to 4,999,999 rabbits. But, for every day you fail to pay back, there will be an interest rate of 150 percent. Have a nice day. [click"_

"I guess we have no choice then… I accept the criteria!" Aoi said, determined, much to the shock of the small party. "I know how to pay back the money. But this will only happen if we succeed. I'm counting on you, everyone. The stakes have never been higher!"

"A-Aoi-chan, what are you going to do?" Iinchou asked nervously, noticing the manic gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, and this is what we'll do." Aoi's voice lowered as she told her plan to the group, Hotaru included.

Unbeknownst to them, one person was stalking them the entire time. Hiding behind a bush, a soft, audible giggle could be heard behind the sound of rustling leaves. The spy crept to hide behind a tree. Claws stretched, whiskers in place, cat ears to complete the outlook. The spy gave a soft meow.

"Mikan and Natsume-kun? Not if I have anything to do about it. We'll see about that." Sumire grinned devilishly, "This is my revenge, Aoi. You won't succeed this time."

* * *

"Hmm…Hyuuga Aoi-san is getting quite a number of people involved in a scheme." Yamada-sensei looked through the crystal ball, and reported what it said.

"Hyuuga Aoi. Interesting." Persona said laconically.

"Wasn't she a help to Natsume-kun for yesterday's mission? They make a nice pair, don't you think?" Narumi-sensei smiled cheerfully, "If she continues helping Natsume-kun, he won't be fainting all over the place."

"Why so?" Yamada-sensei inquired, looking up from her crystal ball.

"Well, basically, both of them need only use half their energy to produce twice the result. At this rate, overuse of alice would only occur minimally. Teamwork is such a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Narumi-sensei sighed.

"But isn't Aoi-san also in the Dangerous Ability class?" Yamada-sensei asked.

Narumi-sensei kept quiet, looking rather serious. The smile was etched off his face. "Well, both Natsume-kun and Aoi-chan are about on the same level of danger, when it comes to alices. Therefore, she also needs to be careful during missions. Aoi-chan will be known as _Shiroi Usagi_ (White Rabbit) in society."

"But why White Rabbit? Why can't it be the White Cat? That would make them seem more like a team." Yamada-sensei questioned.

"We do not want to administer any hint that Aoi-chan and Natsume-kun are related in any way. The higher ups don't know anything about the relationship between the two. To them, Aoi-chan's surname is known as Kusanagi. But if word gets out, there will be trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Aoi-chan is more trusting than Natsume-kun. If word gets out, think of what sort of horrendous experiments the higher-ups will do to her." Narumi-sensei spoke, sadly.

"_Shiroi Usagi _and _Kuro Neko_ (Black Cat)…" Persona trailed off in his thoughts, "Interesting."

"Aoi-san is persistent, isn't she? She has a sunny personality, just like Mikan-san." Yamada-sensei commented, looking back at her crystal ball.

"But sometimes, she can be too persistent." Persona said, "That's why, everyone's keeping an eye on her. She's considered top priority, next to Sakura. We don't want _that_ to happen again. If they get together, we might not even stand a chance anymore. The higher ups won't allow that. And neither will I."

* * *

Hmm….I think I made Personal seem too nice in this one. But thanks for reading the second chapter! I really appreciate it! I shall update soon! Reviews and criticism are welcome! 


	3. Natsume's Shameless Confession

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…

Previously, on the last chapter!

"_Mikan and Natsume-kun? Not if I have anything to do about it. We'll see about that." Sumire grinned devilishly, "This is my revenge, Aoi. You won't succeed this time."_

**Natsume's shameless confession**

"Mikan… Mikan…"

Aoi lay on her bed, which was next to Natsume's. She sighed, but she was mainly amused, not exasperated. She loved the way Natsume said "Mikan."

"Mikan… Mikan…"

Aoi began to look rather depressed. _What if the plan doesn't work tomorrow? What if Natsume-oniichan hates me for life? No, I can't think that way, _She said, determined, _this has got to work. I want them together more than anyone else in the world! _

Slowly, Aoi's eyes started closing, and darkness encircled her…

* * *

Sumire grinned a nasty grin as she crept to the teacher's bedroom. She rapped the door roughly.

The door opened, and a sleepy, tussle haired Narumi-sensei emerged, barely able to keep his eyes open to look at Sumire.

"What is it, Shouda-san? Is somebody ill?" he yawned.

"_Hai, sensei!_" Sumire said in her unconvincing, honeyed voice, "someone is seriously ill!"

"Who is it?" Narumi-sensei asked, more alert and ready.

_I can't believe it was this easy to pinch one of Hotaru's inventions!_ Sumire smiled sardonically, _Narumi-sensei won't stand a chance!

* * *

_

**Flashback**

"**Invention #146 – The Slave Machine-gun. Specially designed to make idiots follow your every command. Simply aim and shoot the idiot's forehead with the Slave dart. Fine print: Only use on idiots. On sale now. Suggest your price and I will increase it."**

"Your inventions never cease to amaze me, Hotaru," Mikan said, while clapping.

"Would you like a test run? I think I have found the perfect candidate for this invention." Hotaru said and pointed the machine-gun at Mikan.

"Ehehe…. Remember Hotaru, this invention may only be used on idiots..." Mikan reminded her while edging to the door.

"Funny, I see one right in front of me." Hotaru said coldly, still pointing the gun.

"Hotaru, lets go for lunch." Iinchou said, trying to change the conversation, "Leave your, uh, invention here for the time being."

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"_Natsume-kun, I'm doing this all for you. I stole this just for you. Please, remember that._ Sumire closed her eyes wistfully.

"Shouda-san? Shouda-san!" Narumi-sensei called out repeatedly, "Who's sick? Shouda-san!"

"Huh? Oh. You are." Sumire said bemusedly, unhappy that someone interrupted her fantasies. She took out the Slave Machine-gun and shot Narumi-sensei on the forehead.

_It worked!_ She cheered to herself.

"Tomorrow, I want you to use your alice on Natsume-kun and will him to like me." She said those well-rehearsed words.

"Yes. Of course," Narumi-sensei said absent-mindedly, scratching his head. He then closed the door.

* * *

"Natsume-kun, I want to speak to you for a while before you leave for lunch." Narumi-sensei smiled, "the rest of you, you are dismissed!"

"Natsume…" Mikan started to say.

"_Daijobu_, Mikan-chan, its nothing serious," Narumi-sensei said, "You may go. Natsume-kun will catch up with you later."

Mikan nodded and smiled at Narumi-sensei. She then went and shouted, "Hotaru! Wait for me!"

"What do you want, _baka?_" Natsume growled, not forgetting his intense dislike for this man.

"It'll be over in a second, Natsume-kun. It will be over… very, very soon."

* * *

"Remember the plan. At lunch, Tsubasa-sempai will take Bear-san away for a while, and we can use its hut. Hotaru has already set up the cameras and everything so that we could watch what is happening. Hotaru has also added a mechanical device to automatically close the door, and lock it from the outside. But we need a person to suggest going there first." Aoi instructed, and then looked at Ruka beseechingly.

"I suppose I-I could do it. B-but it won't look so suspicious, will it?" Ruka asked, trying to avoid Aoi's beseeching stare.

"No, it won't. You're Natsume-oniichan's best friend. There's no way it would look suspicious," Aoi said, then paused. "I suppose I could come too, for good measure," She said.

"Imai-san, what's that?" Iinchou asked nervously, pointing at a stack of DVD's.

"Karate videos I found from Bear's hut." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"K-KARATE VIDEOS?" Iinchou, Anna and Nonoka asked incredulously.

"Yes, and his portable DVD player." She continued without a blink of her eye.

"I suppose we can watch them later on," Iinchou suggested nervously.

"Are you kidding? Think of all the rabbits I could get from these," Hotaru focused her stare on him, and he could practically see the dollar signs appearing on her eyes. Iinchou recoiled, for his own safety.

"So we're all set? Great. It's lunch time now. Ruka-san, let's go," Aoi grinned.

Sumire was listening to the whole thing. She then glanced at Natsume-kun, whose eyes looked slightly unfocused, and grinned to herself. _I'm a genius, _she inwardly declared. _A pure genius!

* * *

_

_Let's face it, I'm a bad actor,_ Ruka sighed, _Aoi's practically doing all the talking. And she seems so natural!_

"Hey, Natsume-oniichan, Mikan-chan, what's in the Northern Woods? Let's take a look!" She chirped, and took Natsume-oniichan's arm.

Natsume pulled away and didn't say anything. Mikan was looking withdrawn and disappointed. Aoi and Ruka could see that Natsume was either being unnatural, or being in an ultra bad mood. Mikan kept stealing glances at Natsume, but looked at her shoes most of the time.

"Ruka-san, what's that?" Aoi asked suddenly, pointing at Bear's hut.

_We've reached it! _She smirked.

"Oh that? That's Bear-san's hut. Well, Bear-san is a very violent bear, so we can't mess around with him so much." Ruka explained, with shifty eyes towards Natsume and Mikan. He was relieved to see they were listening.

_There's no need to explain in such a detailed way, idiot. I already know, _Aoi sighed to herself, _Oh well, this is just for the acting I guess. But I wonder why Natsume-oniichan's behaving so strangely..._

"It seems like the Bear's not home!" Mikan said, suddenly back to her bubbly self, "Hey, Natsume! Ruka-pyon! Aoi-chan! I wanna see what the hut looks like without Bear! Let's go in!"

_Where's the trap Hotaru set up for me? Where? _Aoi looked around, _If I don't find it... _"OUCH!" Aoi screamed

_Oh, found it. But why does Hotaru have to make it so damn painful? _Aoi yelped in pain, as metal claws tugged at her foot. She pretended to pull it while gasping in its excruciating pain.

"Aoi-chan, are you okay?" Mikan asked, running to her, "_Daijobu desu ka?"_

"Its okay Mikan-chan, Ruka will help me! He's nearest to me! You go on first!" Aoi forced a smile.

"Huh?" Ruka asked dimly.

"Help me!"

"Oh." Ruka bent down.

They waited until Mikan and Natsume went off by themselves, then Aoi smirked, pressed a switch, and the trap came apart easily.

"Damn that Hotaru! She didn't even ease the pain!" Aoi whined, rubbing her foot.

"That's Imai-san for you!" Ruka grinned, "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

"We-We're trapped! Someone, or something, blocked the entrance!" Mikan cried tearfully, "We're trapped, we're trapped!" She wailed.

"Shut up, Polka dots." Natsume snapped, "Be quiet awhile, can't you?"

There was a steely tone in his voice; a tone Mikan has never heard before. Nevertheless, she quietened down, and then sat opposite Natsume in the small hut. There was an echoing silence, which Mikan wasn't used to. She looked defiantly at her feet.

"Natsume?" She asked suddenly.

"Hn?"

"Do you ever… ever like anyone?" Mikan questioned.

She couldn't believe what she had just said. She wanted to hit herself repeatedly. She started blushing and she looked at Natsume. He was looking at her, his expression unbelievably solemn.

"Yes I do. And her name's Sumire Shouda."

* * *

This is it for the chapter. I wonder if this is a cliffhanger… hmm… oh well… can't bother about it now. Anyway, please review and comment about this chapter! I hope it's not too sucky…. 


	4. Sumire's Triumph

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…

Previously, on the last chapter!

"_Do you ever… ever like anyone?" Mikan questioned._

"_Yes I do. And her name's Sumire Shouda."_

**Sumire's Triumph**

"That _baka _…" Hotaru said softly, looking at her computer, which showed the scene between Natsume and Mikan. "So that's where my Slave Machine-gun went. I haven't charged her for taking it without permission."

Hotaru then stood up, and walked mechanically out of the classroom, while others observed. "W-Where are you going?" Aoi asked.

"To ask Sumire to pay my theft bills. It won't be cheap." Hotaru then shut the door.

_No way! This mission is…a failure?_ Aoi grimaced, _but how could it be? When we planned it…so perfectly…but then again…it was impossible to ignore all the loopholes…_

"Aoi-chan, it's not your fault," Iinchou started to say, touching her shoulder lightly, as a way of comfort.

"I-I thought we might succeed," Aoi choked, tears running down her face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, "We can't give up now, can we?" She bravely forced a smile and made way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"I want to ask something." Aoi stopped, ignoring Ruka's previous question.

"Y-Yes?" Ruka said, startled.

"Does Sumire hate me?"

Ruka did not want to state the obvious. "Well…" he trailed off.

"I thought so." She gave Ruka and Iinchou a rather sad smile, then walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

Sumire leaned against the sakura tree, apparently waiting for Natsume to make his daily visits to this particular tree. _Natsume-kun, _she smiled gleefully, _we can finally…_

"That would be 5,500,000 rabbits." A cold, slightly sneering voice sounded.

"What?" Sumire snapped back to reality and looked over at Hotaru, "Oh, it's you, Imai. What do you want?"

"_Baka,_ you're still able to act all calm and collected even though you hurt Mikan's feelings. I won't forgive you. _Zettai yurusanai!_" Despite all the cold words that came from her mouth, Hotaru still looked irritatingly indifferent. She then retrieved an object from absolutely nowhere.

"W-What…"

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

Every single shot hit Sumire's face and she fell to the ground. "Ooh…" She groaned.

"Amazing," Hotaru said, but her tone of voice suggested the exact opposite, "It seems that you have not lost consciousness yet. Should I use the Baka Cannon?"

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

As Sumire rolled over, hopelessly unconscious, Hotaru nudged her with her foot. "Hey, wake up," she glared icily, "I'm not finished yet. I wanted to find a candidate to try out my new Baka Turbo Cannon. Congratulations for answering my prayers."

Hotaru then retrieved a bigger, and meaner version of the Baka Cannon. It was as big as a large branch. But she appeared to carry it with apparent ease. She aimed, and lazily shot her.

_**BAKAAAA!!**_

**_

* * *

_**"WHAT? YOUR SLAVE MACHINE-GUN WAS A FAKE?" Aoi shrieked. 

"It's not a fake, _baka_, it's just a trial version. To get it to work, Sumire needed to reactivate and readjust the parts inside the machine-gun. And it would be a miracle if that moron could actually tell the difference between _reactivate _and _readjust_." Hotaru said, not taking her eyes off her book.

Aoi was in Hotaru's room. Hotaru wasn't pleased to see Aoi barging in and clumsily messing about her blueprints, and so kept her cold and indifferent demeanour.

"I know that Sumire couldn't have attacked Natsume-oniichan with that-," Aoi paused, and glanced at the machine-gun with apprehension, "that…._thing_, because I was right next to him all along! Then how could Sumire have…have…_bewitched _him?"

"Are you stupid or something, _baka_? Of course she couldn't get to him directly! But she probably got an idiot that had the right alice to charm Hyuuga."

"Y-You mean, someone like, Narumi-sensei?" Aoi exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, but nothing fits. I specially designed that Slave Machine-Gun for IDIOTS ONLY. Narumi-sensei isn't an idiot (though I always thought so whenever he does something dumb, like cross-dressing) and he wouldn't be affected at all by the Slave Dart. And also, if Sumire didn't reactivate and readjust the parts inside, it wouldn't have worked." Hotaru finally looked up from her book, and was looking coolly at Aoi, "So that means-"

"-Narumi-sensei w-wasn't _bewitched_ when he charmed Natsume-oniichan? But…why?" Aoi spat at the ground spitefully.

Hotaru looked at the floor and said, "For spitting on MY floor, that will be 500 rabbits, and also, you have to clean it up, no exceptions. I will have to make you a bill like I do to Mikan, with all this. And don't forget, you owe me my 4,999,999 rabbits."

Aoi gaped at her, mouth hung open. Her left eye twitched. "So, someone's being a money-minded jerk, isn't she?"

"Yes, glad we sorted that out." Hotaru then resumed reading her book, "If you're done with your business here, you may leave, meathead."

Aoi paused, and then looked at Hotaru with a wistful expression on her face. Hotaru looked up, and said, "Remove yourself from my presence, blockhead. Unless you have some other business to state with me, you should leave. And, just in case you don't know where the door is, it's there, behind you, and to get it open you need to twist the doorknob."

Aoi giggled, apparently thinking of something else. "You sound like my _oniichan _at times like this. You're practically the girl version of Natsume-oniichan!"

"Unless you want to say something important, please leave," Hotaru retorted, "And it gives me a headache to hear your relentless, irritating voice yakking on about some pointless insult. And don't forget you owe me for listening and giving you advice. I shall decide on the price later. Good bye."

* * *

Mikan lay on her bed, curled up in her blanket. Her face was tear-strained.

_Wait, why am I thinking so much about this? It shouldn't bother me at all… right? He's just my friend! Wait, he shouldn't be counted as my friend, that pervert! He should be with Sumire, they make a perfect couple! _Mikan thought, though tears welled up as she thought that, _but why am I making such a big deal over this?_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Came a series of knocking on her door.

"This is Iinchou. Nonoka and Anna are with me."

"Don't come in. I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Mikan shouted, not believing her harsh tone.

"Please Mikan-chan. Aoi-chan told us everything. Natsume-kun wasn't acting like that on purpose." Anna's voice sounded.

"Well, its too late now, isn't it?' Mikan sniffed.

"Just let us in Mikan-chan!" Nonoko cried beseechingly, "Nobody will get a chance to explain if you just shut yourself in and isolate yourself from everybody!"

Mikan sighed, and reluctantly opened the door.

* * *

"You did something cruel to Sakura-san, Naru," Yamada-sensei looked at him in the staff room, "Not only that, you tricked Sumire too. She really believes that device of Imai-san worked."

Narumi-sensei looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then hung his head in shame, "I know how Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun feel for each other, but I can't let them get any closer than they already are. It's for their own safety."

"Is this about the higher-ups again?" Yamada-sensei inquired impassively.

"Yes, Mikan-chan has been under close observation for the whole of last year and this year. If the higher-ups know about their relationship, they will probably take Natsume-kun and see what happens to Mikan-chan…" Narumi-sensei looked at Yamada-sensei rather miserably, "and it's the other way round for Persona. He might just kidnap Mikan-chan to tick Natsume-kun off. So either way, we don't want that to happen."

Yamada-sensei gazed at Narumi-sensei, waiting to see if he had anything more to say. Then she cleared her voice, and said matter-of-factly, "I still think you should leave them be. Remove your alice from Hyuuga-kun. Sakura-san might get even more depressed if this continues on."

"I know. I've sworn to myself to protect my students, regardless of who it is. I shall protect both Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun should anything get rough."

* * *

Hmm…when I named this chapter "Sumire's Triumph", I failed to mention what she would triumph against. _Yappari_, she was still a million years too early to challenge the Baka Gun….haha…anyways, thanks for reading the 4th chapter! Please don't hesitate to review! _Onegaishimasu_


	5. The Fire!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine…

Previously, on the last chapter!

_Wait, why am I thinking so much about this? It shouldn't bother me at all… right? He's just my friend! Wait, he shouldn't be counted as my friend, that pervert! He should be with Sumire, they make a perfect couple! _Mikan thought, though tears welled up as she thought that, _but why am I making such a big deal over this?_

**The Fire**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Just five more minutes, Jii-chan, I promise you I won't be late for school…"_ Mikan's muffled voice murmured from behind the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mikan-chan, wake up!" Nonoko shouted, as Anna kept knocking the door, "The top floor is burning!"

"_Mmm…"_ Mikan's voice sounded again, "_Burning…I wonder if Jii-chan fried the sausages correctly…_"

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" Nonoko and Anna screamed in unison.

The door creaked open, and an exhausted Mikan answered. "Oh, it's you, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, I thought I smelled Jii-chan's burnt sausages somewhere…" She mumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"The top floor is burning! We have to get out, fast!" Anna cried.

"Top floor?" Mikan suddenly seemed wide awake, "You mean where the Special Star bedroom is?"

* * *

Narumi-sensei, dressed in a pale pink nightgown and pink, fluffy bunny slippers, sighed as he looked up at the elementary boarding house. The top floor, the floor exclusive for Special Stars, was coughing smoke, flames spitting out like red tongues.

"Is that the work of Hyuuga-kun?" Jinno-sensei asked him, trying not to take notice of Narumi-sensei's taste in clothing.

"I don't think this is the work of Natsume-kun alone…" Narumi-sensei commented, as he squinted to look further, completely oblivious to the fact that Jinno-sensei was trying not to laugh.

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better put a stop to that fire before it consumes the lower floors," Jinno-sensei cleared his throat as he forced himself not to laugh, and then scowled and barked at the fire engine and people with Water Alices to work faster.

All the elementary students were evacuated from the building, and were all watching the scene rather anxiously. Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were the last ones to get out. Anna and Nonoko had to drag Mikan along as she was half-asleep.

When they got out, Mikan stopped suddenly, and then said, "Where's Natsume?"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Northern Woods, Natsume and Aoi were panting, completely out of breath from all that running.

"This is all your fault!" Aoi pointed an accusing finger at him, and then sighed when Natsume said nothing, "Guess we have to postpone the duel…"

"I told you we were supposed to duel in the Northern Woods! Why'd you go and attack me in our room?" Natsume shouted furiously.

Aoi giggled, "Well, that's because you were caught off guard. I knew I couldn't get a chance like this if we officially started the duel!"

Natsume looked at her contemptuously. "Whatever it was," Natsume sighed mid-sentence, "You played dirty."

"_Gomene,_ Natsume-oniichan," Aoi smiled prettily, and clapped her hands together.

"Forget about that for now. I think we're lost."

* * *

"Narumi-sensei! Where's Natsume?" Mikan cried anxiously as she tugged at Narumi-sensei's hideous nightgown, "Did he start the fire?"

Narumi-sensei smiled kindly and said, "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

Mikan blushed a little. "I was just wondering, that's all." She casually shrugged.

"That explains why you were jumping up and down from fright when you realised he's gone," a sarcastic, stolid voice greeted her coldly from behind.

"H-Hotaru! I wasn't worried, n-not at all!" Mikan shouted, though she was obviously very jittery.

"Right, I totally believe you, in a hundred years maybe… an idiot like you can't even lie."

"Hotaru, you _baka!_" Mikan screamed, very red now.

Narumi-sensei was watching Mikan very intently, with a slight frown on his face. He quickly exchanged the frown for a smile when Mikan looked his way. Mikan's brows were knitted together, and she stared at him with a slight pout on her face.

"Narumi-sensei, did Natsume cause that fire?" Mikan asked, her lips quivering slightly.

"Well, we can't say yet…" Narumi forced a smile.

"What happened, actually?" Mikan looked at him.

He abandoned all attempts for a smile, and frowned slightly. "We really aren't sure. It could be due to a…a…" he faltered, and looked thoughtful, "a fire alice, but then again, it could be just an accident." Seeing Mikan's worried face, he hastened to smile and said quickly, "The latter's a really big possibility too, Mikan-chan."

Mikan still didn't look convinced, her frowning face showed a sign of suspicion, even. Her shoulders were hunched, and her pigtails hung down sadly. She sniffed, and then asked, "Narumi-sensei, I-I'm tired."

Narumi-sensei looked at the building, and exclaimed, "Oh, the fire's put out already! You may now go back to your rooms. I shall see you first thing in the morning. Good night."

He smiled at her, though he looked a little sad. He then gave one last pitying look at her, and watched as she staggered back to the boarding house, with a reluctant, and unusually kind Hotaru guiding her.

* * *

"Natsume-oniichan, we really are stuck here."

"Hn."

"Natsume-oniichan, I'm cold."

"Make a fire, _baka_."

"Natsume-oniichan, I'm bored."

"Whatever."

"Natsume-oniichan, let's play a game."

"Arrgh! Stop it with your whining and complaints already! Can't you see I'm trying to get some shut eye?" Natsume exploded, irritated beyond measure.

Aoi sighed, twirling a lock of her wavy, raven-coloured hair absent-mindedly. _No matter how hard I try to talk to him, he pulls back. _She pouted, _I guess that's Natsume-oniichan for you…_

Natsume was lying against a tree, closing his eyes. Aoi was gazing at him with bitterness. _Was Persona-sensei so bad to you, that you had to have a total change of attitude? _She felt like crying, _you weren't like this before. I know you weren't. _

"Natsume-oniichan?"

"What?" Natsume snapped.

"When are you going to confess?" Aoi looked directly at him.

Natsume opened his eyes, and looked back at Aoi. "What are you talking about?" He answered coolly.

"I'm talking about your infatuation with Mikan-chan. When are you going to confess?"

"I'm not infatuated with her," Natsume averted her gaze, "I'm just…interested."

"It doesn't matter if you are merely 'interested'. What I want to know is when you are going to confess."

"Probably…probably never." Natsume then looked away, his eyes betraying a hint of sadness…and guilt.

Aoi caught the message his eyes were trying to send. She then imposed another question, trying to change the uncomfortable subject. "Did you…did you remember anything about yesterday?"

"What's with that weird question?" Natsume grunted.

"Just answer it!"

"Well, I woke up in the morning. And then I slept at night."

"You can't remember anything in between?"

Natsume was now trying to avoid her stare and incredulous words. "Nothing." He replied. Realizing that this sounded strange, he quickly thought of a reason, "I was having a really bad headache."

"Mm…" Aoi wasn't listening to him anymore. She was lost in thought.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't find them!" Yamada-sensei was so piqued that she slapped her crystal ball repeatedly, veins popping.

"Don't push yourself, Yamada-sensei," Narumi-sensei looked on, half-amused, half-anxious at the scene.

"For some reason, I can't use my alice to find them! Damn!" Yamada sensei gave her crystal ball one last hit, "this crappy crystal ball is getting old!"

"That had nothing to do with it, Yamada-sensei," Narumi-sensei tried to console her, while backing away.

"It's five in the morning," Yamada-sensei glared at Narumi-sensei, "And I'm not a morning person. My alice works better in the afternoon. So call me then, Naru." She then got up violently, and stumbled out of the staffroom, muttering unintelligible curses.

_Alice works better in the afternoon? I've never heard of such nonsense, _Narumi sighed, _if she wants to think up excuses, she should think of those that are less pathetic…_

"What's gotten into Yamada-sensei?" Misaki-sensei asked when he walked into the room, "she looked like an anorexic who just realised she had overindulged in too many sweets."

Jinno-sensei strode into the room, stick in hand. He overheard the conversation and then scowled as he said, "Apparently, she drunk herself silly last night."

"How did you know she was drinking last night?" Narumi-sensei pleasantly asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Jinno-sensei didn't blush, but a pink tinge appeared slightly on his cheeks. Small sparks were emitted from his stick. He turned away quickly, coughed and said, "It's none of your business." He then abnormally walked out of the room.

"This school really is full of mysteries…" Narumi-sensei commented.

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes, yawning. _Where am I? _She asked herself. Observing her surroundings, she muttered, "Oh yeah. The woods."

She glanced over at her brother, who appeared sleeping, but she knew he was wide awake.

_What time is it? _She looked at her watch, _only five in the morning. Wait, what's that noise?_

There was a distant sound. It sounded as if someone was chopping wood. Immediately, she became wide awake. She sat up, curtly brushed her clothes, and got up. She was about to leave when someone pulled her skirt, causing her to yelp.

"Where are you going, _baka?_" Natsume asked.

"I was just going to see what that noise was," Aoi explained, tugging at her skirt, trying to free it from Natsume's strong hold.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why, are you scared of being here alone?" She poked him, teasingly.

"No, but I was just going to make sure that idiotic brain of yours knows where it's going." He rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like someone chopping wood, could it be Bear-san?" Her face turned blue at the very thought, "Natsume-oniichan, I heard Bear-san was really violent…"

* * *

"It's been a rough morning," Narumi-sensei yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Yamada-sensei went off for a very long time…"

"She's pouting right now," Jinno-sensei answered mechanically from behind him.

"How did you know?" Narumi-sensei asked him curiously.

"Never you mind!"

Narumi-sensei smiled vaguely, and then turned his head back to the window, the window facing the Northern Woods. _I must be hallucinating, _He sighed, _the trees look orange to me._

"Narumi!" Jinno-sensei exclaimed as he pointed at the window dumbly.

Narumi-sensei took a better look, and his eyes widened in surprise, "A small part of the forest is burning! It looks like the fire can spread really quickly! Quick! I think that's Natsume-kun's and Aoi-chan's signal!"

* * *

"Natsume-oniichan, it's really going to spread soon if they don't come quickly!" Aoi coughed, as fumes from the fire reached her.

Natsume lazily brushed the smoke away as they came to him. "That was a really great idea of yours, Aoi. Now we're going to suffocate here before they come." He snapped.

"It's better than facing Bear-san!" Aoi coughed, "But then, once they find us, everyone will know my alice!"

"And why is that a bad thing?" Natsume asked.

"Well, then word might just get to the higher-ups that we have the same alice, and at the same perilous level…" Aoi bit her lip, "And they might take either you or me. And I don't want to lose you again!" Aoi was coughing a lot now, as she was the one talking the most.

Natsume stared at her. "You really are a burden, _baka…_" He could not hide that small smile that escaped from his lips.

Out of the blue, A pink elephant on wheels came. It lifted its trunk, and poured water everywhere. The fire soon subsided, and an exasperatingly familiar voice said, "For this kind deed, it would cost you five hundred rabbits. Each." A pair of violet eyes stared apathetically at them.

"Imai! What are you doing here?" Natsume asked scurrilously.

"Narumi-sensei called for me. He saw your signal."

* * *

Mikan dragged her feet dully, her eyes glued to the ground. Her backpack slung from her shoulder. _I'm being really early today, _she sighed, _I couldn't sleep a wink last night. What's the point of going to school?_

As she neared the classroom door, she heard overjoyed and excited banter. _How can everyone act so normal, when Natsume's gone? _She thought bitterly.

She entered the classroom, face down.

"What's wrong with you, Polka Dots? You look terrible," a voice smirked from the seat behind Mikan.

She turned around quickly, hardly daring to believe who it was. "Natsume?" She cried.

"Took you that long to realise I was here all along, little girl."

She her mouth was hanging open for a second, but was quickly replaced with a huge smile, "You're back!"

She then ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug, almost crying with happiness.

"Hey, get off me, I don't want germs all over me!" He paused, then smirked, "Well, well, well, looks like someone decided to switch to _cherries _today!"

It took Mikan a few seconds to realise what he was implying. She immediately went red in the face and screamed, "_HENTAI!"_

The class burst into roars of laughter, but a group of girls sitting on the far end of the room weren't laughing. The leader of the gang was glancing surreptitiously at the pair. And she did not look happy.

* * *

Well, I'm glad you've made it to the fifth chapter of this crappy series! I admire your guts, or are you just bored? Well, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Reviews are welcome as usual. Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is always open. Enjoy my next chapter! 


End file.
